


Only Constant

by Solo_la_Luna



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solo_la_Luna/pseuds/Solo_la_Luna
Summary: Loki has long accepted the reality, while Thor and (Y/N) still cling onto hope of a previous life. But maybe they aren’t so wrong.
Relationships: Loki/Sister! Reader, Thor/Loki, Thor/Reader/Loki, Thor/Sister! Reader, Thor/Sister! Reader/Loki
Kudos: 9





	Only Constant

“Do you ever feel like you belong somewhere else?” (Y/N) asked turning to her brother.

“All the time,” he responded, almost immediately.

“Me too,” her eldest brother replied. “I feel like I belong anywhere but this stink hole.”

“These are our lives, brother,” Loki said, making (Y/N) and Thor shift their gazes. Loki had learnt to accept the truth. (Y/N) and Thor hadn’t. (Y/N) had had a few dreams. Dreams of another life.

A happy life. She saw a happy little girl with beautiful (H/C) hair, running around what seemed to be a palace, laughing. A blonde boy was chasing her, shouting unfamiliar curses. Something about the beard of a man named Odin. Then just around a corner, the (H/C) haired girl collided straight into a raven-haired boy, who had a smirk on his face. He helped her hide, before he turned around the corner, to meet the blonde boy.

“Brother?” the blonde boy had asked.

“I haven’t seen her anywhere,” the raven-headed one replied.

(Y/N) was absolutely certain who the three children had been.

Thor, Loki and (Y/N).

But Loki had told her that it was her overly active imagination. (Y/N) agreed. (Y/N) had never seen such a beautiful and enormous place, let alone live in it.

Atleast, not in this life.

The only constant in their lives was each other. They were mercenaries. They moved from place to place. Sometimes, they had enough money to eat fancy food, sometimes, they stole off of higher people, but Thor always made sure Loki and (Y/N) were well fed, before he even looked at the food. One day they were rich, the next day they were poor. One day, they were on killing sprees for money, the next, they were at nightclubs, having the times of their lives.

One day, Loki had got up from a nightmare. (Y/N) and Thor looked helplessly at the man in front of them, as he struggled to form a sentence. All Thor and (Y/N) understood was that his nightmare involved a huge purple man, in a gold armor, squeezing the life out of (Y/N), before turning to Loki, and doing the same to him. The next morning, Loki had cursed himself for having no other memory of the nightmare. Thor had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, brother. (Y/N) is here, alive and well, and so are you,” Thor had comforted his younger brother. Thor didn’t want Loki to beat himself up, so he omitted his theory, that the Loki and (Y/N) in the nightmare were from another life. Loki would want to recall it more. He understood how desperately (Y/N) and Thor clung onto their belief of another life.

Lately, Thor had been having recurring dreams. One night, he woke up, and almost as soon as he did, (Y/N) and Loki were on his side.

“Why are you not asleep?” he asked them.

“Do you have any idea how loud you snore?” (Y/N) snorted, but looked at Thor with a kind look.

“What was it, brother?” Loki asked.

“I-I’m not sure. I think it was very similar to yours,” Thor replied, as he tried to grasp onto the smallest pieces. His voice was an octave higher than usual, indicating that if he was alone, he would be crying. “There was a big purple man. He-He killed both of you. Just like that. It was-it was terrible. I just stood there, helpless.”

“We are her brother,” (Y/N) said, as she hugged him.

“And we aren’t going anywhere,” Loki whispered, as he hugged Thor’s other side.

The next morning, Thor stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, as (Y/N) stood beside him, her face was not visible, probably hidden in Thor’s broad chest. He had an arm around her. It was an unfamiliar sight for Loki. He was usually the early riser.

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked. Thor just shook his head. Loki understood what the problem was, at once. Loki went up to her, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Sister, you can’t keep doing this to yourself,” Loki whispered, as tears threatened to slide down his face.

“Loki, it’s difficult. I-I just always feel like we’re all a part of something bigger. Not knowing what that something is drives me insane.” Loki couldn’t say much. He had long ago accepted their reality. He couldn’t imagine what it felt like to (Y/N) and Thor, grasping onto a little fairy tale of a previous life. Bu they were his siblings. He loved them to death.

(Y/N) knew how difficult it was for Loki, having lost all hope and knowing that this was their reality. She sighed, and broke out of Thor’s embrace to hug Loki. The tears finally fell down his face, dampening (Y/N)’s hair. Thor joined into the embrace.

“I hate seeing you both like this,” Loki whispered.

“We’re sorry, brother,” Thor said, stroking his younger brother’s back. And as they stood in the embrace (Y/N) and Thor came to a decision.

Even if they had had a glorious past life, they couldn’t go back. Maybe this was their reality now. Rushing into the pub as soon as they could, so that they could strike up the most expensive deals. Getting back into their worn down house, and talking and laughing. Playing old board games. Hurrying to bed before Thor, because if he falls asleep before (Y/N) and Loki, they won’t be able to, “For he snores like a pig” (Loki’s words) Just each other as constants.

It wasn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
